gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Krak De Chevaliers (NeddehCraft 2.0)
Krak De Chevaliers, often known as Krak (Often by Zoom) was a Castle in NeddehCraft 2.0. It was originally on the First NeddehCraft close to spawn often being targeted, but now its located farther from spawn and seperated by an narrow sea. The surrounding areas, Animal Bay, is a haven for passive mobs to live in harmony while watching the castle being build from the ground up. Dark Forest, Often known as the Black Forest to Sam, has many of its trees bundled together, making the way to farm and clearing out land hard to be done. It is also the First castle (Second Establishment) to be made on NeddehCraft after long hard days of work put into it. History Krak De Chevaliers was founded on June 15, 2015. A day after the Release of the Server, Sam was unaware of the new Revival of NeddehCraft and went on confused of what Sam wanted to do, Sam eventually settled on the fact of bringing old dreams back to life, as Sam was unaware of the server, Sam did not know of the 3 Grace Period, in which zombies or aggressive Mobs would not spawn, Sam had to swim and cross a Narrow Sea to escape mobs. Sam found a huge plot of land to find Krak De Chevaliers. At the end of the first day, Mobs spawned in at large rates due to no torches being put down nor a Wall, which allowed mobs from the Dark Forest to come in and add to the mob spawn rate. Sam decided to make a mine at the last second before nearly dying to a zombie in which Sam killed, Sam digged for hours in the mines bringing in riches such as Iron, Gold, Diamonds, Lapis, and Redstone. Sam Continued to dig and named his mine the Largest Mine on NeddehCraft, Despite not looking at Nults's Mine, in which he wasn't allowed to. On June 17, Sam's Horrors came true, a Plugin in which Herobrine would be added to add to pvp, in which was best for the server mainly because everyone isolated themselves. At first Herobrine did nothing to Sam, Only to Nults. After a while, while rising from his mine Sam suddenly became dizzy and saw the words "WHERE IS IT." and seeing blocks being removed from parts of his mine. Sam trapped himself in his small underground room and hoped that Herobrine didn't want anything to do with him. Later after the first attack, Sam learned that Zoom had disrupted a Totem to Herobrine, and caused Herobrine to Target Everyone on the Server, Sam freaked out and decided to tear down the makeshift wall that had been put up, and clearing down trees to make space for Sam's real Krak De Chevaliers Walls, which are in construction at the moment. On June 19, After much production and hard work, Ned_Edgewalker, The Owner of the Server came to Krak De Chevaliers to see progress that Sam had done. Ned didn't seem impressed, and walked around in his surprise to see a Totem to Herobrine next to Sam. Sam walked over to the Totem and broke a Pressure Plate hesistating, Herobrine did alot in two days, from smiting, to setting him on fire etc. The result of the Pressure Plate bing broken was a Huge explosion down to the Earth, killing Sam, and Herobrine getting mad, so mad, in fact spawning sixty-four zombies to attack him, Sam died Again and decided to hide near spawn, which again Herobrine killed Sam by thundering him down and letting skeletons kill Sam. After the attack Sam saw the Message: "I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, LEST YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE." which everyone seemed afraid about, Sam joked in which it was the reason why everyone was going to die, which nobody did, Herobrine attacked Tempus with zombie pigmen, but Edgar (The Guardian of Tempus, also a Iron Golem) killed most of them, while Nults and Zoom finished the invasion. Sam returned to Krak De Chevaliers, regretting bringing all of his important Items, such as his Iron pick, sword, and iron, along with many stacks of cobble and iron to continue building on Krak De Chevaliers. Sam groaned and went back to digging hard. After gaining most of what he lost, Nults found a book and told Lith and Ned, which read "I have summoned a Portal to the void near my home on a island." Everyone knew Herobines's Home: A Church in a Village near Spawn heading North. Nults, Zoom, Lith, Ned and Sam headed out with nothing as the Book had read, and searched for the Portal. Lith found the Portal and teleported everyone to it. The Portal, Being a door, lead to a secion in the void in which you had ladders given by Herobrine to climb up to one of four chests and claim your Reward. Nults claimed the prize as he recieved the book and found a set of enchanted leather armor, and recieved another book a few hours later, the Book read that Nults was to join Herobrine and cause Havoc, Nults refused and put the armor away. On june 27, a fanatic group called the GW's found Krak de Chevaliers and destroyed some progress on the tower that Sam had done so far to krak, Sam migrated away from krak, moving somewhere and finding no luck, moved with nults Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Groups